To Please
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Murderface just wants to be a good boy.


Perched on the edge of the bed, you took in the scene before you as you sipped from a glass of wine, clad in black lingerie complete with thigh high stockings, legs crossed. Murderface was on his knees in front of you, wrists bound behind his back with leather cuffs, his body covered only by a pair of light pink panties, swollen cock straining against them to form a tent. You hummed lightly, lifting a foot to gently caress the side of his face, and he leaned into the touch, desperate for any physical contact you offered him. Dragging your foot across his jaw, you pressed against his lips and he obediently opened his mouth, tongue making an appearance to lap at your hose-clad toes, taking them into his mouth and looking up at you with an expression that screamed desperation, flushed all the way from his cheeks to his chest, his nipples erect in arousal.

He was quite the sight to behold, utterly and willingly at your mercy.

"William, darling, you look so lovely like this, my sweet boy."

Murderface opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it, knowing he was unable to do so without your explicit permission.

You withdrew from him, lowering your foot back to the ground, and gave him a loving smile as he stared up at you with a lustful gaze. setting your glass to the side, you rose to stand before him, ghosting your fingertips over his heated face as his focus shifted from your face to the apex of your thighs, which he was now eye level with, and licked his lips.

"You may speak, my love."

"P-pleasche, madam, _pleasche_… let me pleaschure you…"

Humming in feigned contemplation, you tapped your finger to your chin, looking to the side as if to deeply consider his request, and the brunette let a whimper slip out. Your eyes shot to him at the sound, and you allowed for a predatory smile to overtake your features as you gulped.

"Hmm… You want to please me, you say?"

He nodded quickly, eyes full of hope.

"Why should I let you?"

Murderface's face dropped at that, bottom lips quivering lightly.

"Becausche.. becausche I.. that'sch all, all I'm good for. I'm juscht a tool for your enjoyment. I want to be uscheful to you. _Pleasche let me be uscheful to you_."

His his was bowed as he begged, voice shaking in need, but your tinkling laugh made him raise his eyes to you.

"Well, I suppose you're right, my pet."

To punctuate your words, you brought your hands up to caress lightly over your lower abdomen, catching them under the band of your panties and sliding them down, stepping out of the fabric to hook a leg over his shoulder, angling your hips to present his eager mouth with your damp core. Murderface groaned wantonly in appreciation, his tongue poking out to lick from the bottom of your entrance up to your clit, where he latched onto the bundle of nerves and sucked, fluttering and circling his tongue rapidly as you sighed in contentment, his mustache tickling against your folds..

"That's it, my darling boy.._ just like that_."

The pressure in your core was building quickly from his skilled tongue lapping at your folds, tingles flowing through your body and goose bumps blooming over your skin as you brought a hand up to massage at your breast, tweaking the nipple as your other hand found purchase in his curled locks for support as your legs became weak.

"_Oh, baby_… do you want mistress to come on your face?"

Murderface looked up at your from his position between your thighs, face red and cheeks slick from your wetness, green eyes pleading as he nodded, plunging his tongue as far into your depths as he could reach and making your body convulse, pussy spasming as you fell over the precipise, moaning loudly as you came undone on his tongue, hips moving of their own accord to grind on his face.

You collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily and attempting to gather your bearings as your vision steadied.

Ever the obedient boy, Murderface was still knelt before you when you found it in yourself to sit up once more, still panting lightly as you regarded him.

"Oh, my love, that was _wonderful_. You did _so well."_

Stretching out your arms, you invited him into your embrace as he stood on legs stiff from holding position for so long.

"Now, come here and let me show you what _good boys_ deserve."


End file.
